


confessional booths are great for bjs

by artistzyx



Series: filth [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Church Sex, Demon Park Chanyeol, Demons, Dry Sex, Human Byun Baekhyun, M/M, anyway enjoy this...filth???, confessional booth, don't ask me how chanyeol gets in the church idk either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 19:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistzyx/pseuds/artistzyx
Summary: Baekhyun hasn't come across a demon wanting his dick sucked yet.





	confessional booths are great for bjs

**Author's Note:**

> idk I came across a post on tumble dot com and thought huh why not. sdfghgf enjoy my horrid attempt at anything smutty. please leave some constructive criticism!! im always willing to do better.

Baekhyun is a good man who goes to church with his family on Sundays. He hasn't skipped out on a Sunday once in his 25 years of living although, saying he's a good man is a bit of a stretch - not like Baekhyun doesn't love a good stretch either way. 

Baekhyun, from when he turned 18, stopped believing the bullshit the church spouted and instead, started lying about study sleepovers with his friends. He studied, but at the age of 18 you could do anything, and Baekhyun - known for trying anything once - got drunk and sucked his first dick. He hardly remembers it considering his eyes were glazed over and his brain was mush but all he could recall is that sucking dick was something he loved. His family never found out, even now as Baekhyun stares at the back of man, tall, hair ebony. His ears stick out but his back is broad. He can faintly hear the priest talking about marriage between man and women and bla, bla, bla. His mother swats his leg hissing, "Do pay attention. This could be you soon." 

Baekhyun almost laughs but he inwardly smirks. He could have came out to his family, it's not like they are against gay relationships just against it in their family. His mother always going on at him and his brother to hurry and marry so they could have grandkids to dote on before they pass. Baekhyun should feel bad that it isn't going to happen but his happiness comes first. His brother is halfway there however - currently dating a girl from their church. 

Finally the church session is over and Baekhyun sighs, stretching his arms up. It's unconsciously, but his shirt rides up and he can feel stares. Hungry, intimidating. Baekhyun looks ahead towards the tall man from before. " _Well shit_." Baekhyun muttered. The man was handsome, but there was something that seemed so...unhuman about him and Baekhyun being Baekhyun, was eager to find out. 

"Baekhyun, your brother is going to drop us off home. Will you be getting back okay?" His father had asked. Baekhyun smiled, a hand patting his father's shoulder. "I only live a 20 minute drive away. You know I'm more than okay to drive back myself." Baekhyun's father surprisingly was the one who didn't want him to leave the most. His mother knew he had to be independent and wished him luck and to be safe - and also threatened to not make his favourite meal every Tuesday for a family meal if he didn't visit. Baekhyun had just chuckled then, promising he'd be back every Tuesday. His father was sensitive but proud but when Baekhyun was lifting his last box in the back of his car he wept. 

"Of course, of course. Make sure you drive safely then, and do remember to visit on Tuesday. You almost forgot again." 

When his father left, Baekhyun spun around and saw that the tall man was gathering his things before he slowly turned towards Baekhyun. He walked with power, something so unholy about it but also dangerous; exhilarating. Baekhyun was entranced. The tall man had smirked as he approached him, leaning down to whisper, ever so hotly in his ear, "Such a good boy for his family. Such a shame that he loves cock like a little whore, huh?" Baekhyun wouldn't be lying if he became hard quick from such vulgar words. His face became red, his pants became tight and he was so, so lucky that everyone had left (except the priest who would be in his office at the back of the church). 

The tall man leaned back, standing tall as Baekhyun craned his neck to look at the red eyes that seem to be filling with more lust as the seconds roll by. "You look so blown out already. It's like you've never been around a sex demon before." Baekhyun gasped, eyes wide but his cock straining hard against his slacks. " _A demon? God that's so hot, ah_." The demon just stood with his arm on his waist, smirking as he watches the human lose himself. Being around the demon will make him become delirious with arousal. Baekhyun feels like he's drooling, his mouth is aching for something to fill it. His eyes travel to the sex demons pants and he almost, _almost_ moans allowed when he sees that the demon is also affected by him. 

"Does the good little church boy want something to suck on? Hm?" Baekhyun looks up at those red eyes again and almost wails in arousal. He wants the demons cock in his mouth so badly, he wants to choke, to not be able to breathe. He wants to swallow this demon's cum so much. And it's like the demon knows, like he can read his mind because he's grabbing onto Baekhyun's wrist (the contact makes him moan) and throws them both into the confessional booth. The demon pushes Baekhyun to his knees, who happily complies, and holds his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Look at you. Fuck!" Baekhyun is so red in the face, he's sweating arousal and want and need. And he _needs_ to have this cock in his mouth. "P-please," Baekhyun manages to whimper out, "Please give me your cock." The demon smirks at the church boy's begging. 

He lets go of Baekhyun's chin to unbutton his pants, and grabs his cock out from his underwear. He hears a choked gasp. Baekhyun is drooling at the sight of his cock and the demon can't help but feel his ego inflate. He's aware he has a massive cock, isn't afraid to show it off. The demon clasps Baekhyun's head with his hands and brings him forward to his cock. "Now, suck me off like your life depends on it and I'll reward you well." Baekhyun likes the sound of that, the sound of a reward. But he feels like he already has it as he goes to town on the large cock. His saliva is everywhere near his mouth and on the massive cock. He sucks the cock like he needs it to live, like he's been depraved of food for days. He sucks the cock down to the base of it, feeling proud at the crack in the demon's voice when he says "fuck." He loves feeling the cock in his throat, the inability to breathe even for a second sends hot shivers down his spine and straight to his own cock which is desperate for release. And god, does Baekhyun love it. 

The sex demon just ran his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, groaning about how his mouth is so hot and how filthy he sounds when he suckles at the tip of the demon's cock. The demon is close to coming and it takes Baekhyun littering little bites into the side of his cock for him to come all over his face. Baekhyun learned to keep his eyes closed when this happens. But he himself almost feels like coming when the come on his face is sweet, hot and so not human. The demon watches as Baekhyun scoops the cum off his face to open his eyes and make the demon watch as he eats it all, sucking on his fingers. " _Fuck, he's such a cum slut_." The demon growled. Baekhyun moaned at the words. 

The demon lifts Baekhyun onto his lap, opening up his slacks. "You'll get your reward now. Do you want to cum?" Baekhyun rolls his hips against the demons, his mind a horny haze. He's too far gone in his arousal that he doesn't here the demon ask a second time. "Baekhyun!" The voice is strict, demanding but full of rough arousal and Baekhyun pauses his rolls and manages to find his way out of his state to look at the demon. The demon is unamused at being ignored and he lets go of Baekhyun's cock, holding his waist instead. "I said, do you want your reward now?" The demon's eyes are so red up close and Baekhyun feels like he's under a spell. He nods and moans aloud when one hand wraps around his cock again. "I-I want to-" Baekhyun starts with a stutter. He's so drunk on the pleasure he can't even form a single sentence. "I want t-to say your name." He manages to moan out as the demon continues his slow ministrations on his cock. 

The demon is in fact surprised by this. No one he has ever had sexual relations with had wanted to know his name or even say it during sex. Sure it was a one time thing, nothing to remember but Baekhyun had wanted to say his name. Baekhyun wanted to scream it when he came. "You want to scream out my name? Hm, little whore?" God was Baekhyun on fire with the names he was getting called. "P-please!" He gasped aloud as the demons other hand on his waist brought him forward to roll against the demons now (again) hardening cock. "Chanyeol." The demon had growled out before he let go of Baekhyun's cock once again to grab onto his waist and roughly thrust forward to receive some heavenly friction. Baekhyun wailed at the sensation and with every dry thrust against his cock, the more it pulsed. He was so sure he was going to blow any moment. "Ch-Chanyeol please!" Baekhyun was such a fucked out mess already - drool down his chin, face a blushing red and his cock and angry pink. His hair stuck to his forehead as the heat went up. They were in a small confessional booth though. Chanyeol's hair had stuck to his forehead as well, his eyes blown in lust and the growls he let out had Baekhyun feverish. "I-I'm gonna cum!" Baekhyun had wailed out a warning before he screamed Chanyeol's name as he shot his load over his slacks and Chanyeol's pants. The demon blown his second load on Baekhyun's shirt, soaking it through. 

The confessional was stuffy and smelt of sweat, sex and pleasure. Baekhyun flopped against Chanyeol, his chin hooked over his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. He felt so unbelievably fucked out. Chanyeol felt more so fucked out due to coming twice but he rubbed soothing circles into Baekhyun's waist. After a couple of minutes, Chanyeol asked, "Can you stand?" Baekhyun groaned out a yes before slowly lifting himself from Chanyeol's lap. Both males watched as both their come dripped onto the floor. 

Chanyeol helped Baekhyun dress again and cleaned up what they could before peaking his head out of the door. The church was still empty and silent. Baekhyun walks out behind Chanyeol groggily and goes to grab his stuff from his pew. "I'll take you home." The demon told him grabbing his car keys out of his hand. Baekhyun silently let him. 

The ride back was silent but not awkward. Baekhyun was still had a buzz but was too fucked out to care. "If that's how I feel when I suck you off and we both dry fuck, imagine what it'd be like if you actually fucked me" Baekhyun really...didn't have a filter. The demon swerved a little in shock before calming down quickly and mentally telling his dick to calm the fuck down. 

"You can find out soon enough." Baekhyun hummed at Chanyeol's answer before getting an idea. 

"Hey, ever had your dick sucked while driving before?"

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 5am and I finished it at 6:15am I really should sleep.


End file.
